Ahmad
Ahmad ( ) ist ein männlicher Vorname und Familienname, der insbesondere bei Muslimen gebräuchlich ist. Bedeutung Das Wort stammt aus der arabischen Wurzel h-m-d „loben, preisen“, nach der auch die Namen Mohammed, Hamid und Mahmud gebildet werden. Ahmad wird meist als Elativ von Ḥamīd („der Lobenswerte") oder Mahmud aufgefasst, wäre also etwa mit „der Lobenswertere“ oder „Hochgepriesene“ übersetzbar; unplausibler ist die Ableitung von Ḥāmid (Gott aufs Höchste lobend).J. Schacht: Aḥmad, in: Encyclopaedia of Islam, 2. A. Das Wort kommt an einer Stelle im Koran in Sure 61:6 vor, wird dort aber ursprünglich vermutlich adjektivisch verwendet (im Sinne etwa von „der Hochgepriesene“): Das christliche Neue Testament spricht , , vom Kommen des Parakleten (griech. parakletos, syrisch menaḥḥemānā, ar. al-fāraqlīṭ; dt. z.B. als "Beistand" übersetzbar). Zwischen beiden Texten stellen frühe muslimische Exegeten - gemäß Joseph Schacht - fälschlicherweise eine Verbindung her.So Muqātil b. Sulaymān und Ibn Isḥāq (beide 767 gestorben); U. Rubin, l.c. Auch andere biblische Passagen, die in arabischer Übersetzung Derivate von h-m-d enthalten, wurden in diesem Sinne verwendet.Beispiele bei U. Rubin, l.c. Eine Identifikation von Muhammad und dem im NT verkündeten Parakleten ist ein klassisches Argument für die Authentizität Muhammads; analog waren bereits Manichäer vorgegangen, wie Al-Mas'udi († 957) berichtet; möglicherweise erleichterte der ähnliche Klang von menaḥḥemānā, Mānī, Muḥammad und Aḥmad die Identifikation.So jedenfalls U. Rubin, l.c. Setzt man jedenfalls die ab ca. 772 n. Chr. mehrfach belegte Identifikation von Muhammad und Paraklet voraus, ergibt sich, dass Ahmad als Synonym für Mohammed betrachtet werden kann. So tradiert es explizit z.B. bereits Wahb ibn Munabbih († 728): der Name des Propheten sei Aḥmad und Muḥammad.Ibn Qayyim al-Jawziyya, Hidāyat al-ḥayārā fī ajwibat al-yahūd wa-l-naṣārā, hg. ʿIṣām Fāris al-Ḥarastānī, Beirut 1994, 199; hier n. Rubin, l.c.; dort noch Bericht über weitere Traditionen Belege für die Verwendung als Eigenname bei Muslimen finden sich nach 740 mehrfach. Im vorislamischen Arabisch ist das Wort als Eigenname ebenfalls gelegentlich belegt, außerdem in nordarabischen Inschriften, und dort wohl als Abkürzung zusammengesetzter Gottesprädikationen nach dem Schema von „Gott ist lobenswert“. Varianten * Ahmed, Ahmet (türkisch), Achmed, Achmet. Bekannte Namensträger als Vorname * Achmed Abdullah (1881-1945), US-amerikanischer Drehbuchautor und Schriftsteller, der als Alexander Nikolajewitwsch Romanow geboren wurde. * Ahmed-quadi Ahtaev, Mitbegründer und Leiter der Partei der Islamischen Wiedergeburt (PIW) (1989–1994) * Ahmad ibn Tulun, Herrscher der Tuluniden in Ägypten (868–884) * Ahmad ibn Hanbal, islamischer Rechtsgelehrter in Bagdad, (780–855) * Ahmad al-Ahsā'ī (1753–1826), Gründer des Schaichismus * Ahmad al-Arudsch, Scheich der Saadier in Marokko (1517–1544) * Ahmad al-Mansur, Sultan der Saadier in Marokko (1578–1603) * Ahmed I., Sultan der Osmanen (1603–1617) * Ahmed II., Sultan der Osmanen (1691–1695) * Ahmed III., Sultan der Osmanen (1703–1730) * Ahmad ibn Said, Imam des Oman und Begründer der Said-Dynastie (1746–1783) * Ahmad I. al-Husain, Bey der Husainiden in Tunesien (1837–1855) * Ahmad Al-Jaber Al-Sabah, Emir von Kuwait (1921–1950) * Ahmad ibn Yahya, König des Jemen (1948–1962) als Familienname * Abu Ibrahim Ahmad († 863), Emir der Aghlabiden * Abu l-Abbas Ahmad († 1549), Sultan der Wattasiden * Akbar Ahmad (* 1948), indischer Politiker (BSP) * Arwa bint Ahmad (1050–1138), Königin der Sulaihiden * Ateeq Ahmad (* 1962), indischer Politiker (SP) * Daud Ahmad (* 1968), indischer Politiker (BSP) * Ghyasuddin Ahmad (* 1901), indischer Politiker (Congress) * Imteyaz Ahmad (* 1912), indischer Politiker (Congress) * Kajal Ahmad (* 1967), irakisch-kurdische Autorin * Mahmud Ahmad, General im Sudan * Mirza Ghulam Ahmad (1835–1908), Gründer der Ahmadiyya * Mohammad Asrar Ahmad (* 1908), indischer Politiker (Congress) * Muhammad Ahmad (auch: Der Mahdi; 1844–1895), sudanischer Aufständischer * Muhammad Amin Muhammad Ahmad (* 1936), kurdischer Politiker * Said ibn Ahmad († 1811), Imam von Oman * Sarfaraz Ahmad (* 1954), indischer Politiker (Congress) * Shakeel Ahmad (* 1956), indischer Politiker (INC) * Sheikh Nasir Ahmad († 2000), Imam der Ahmadiyya Jamaat * Tantowi Ahmad (* 1987), indonesischer Badmintonspieler Kalifen der Ahmadiyya * Mirza Baschir ud-Din Mahmud Ahmad (1889–1965), Khalifat ul-Massih II. * Mirza Nasir Ahmad (1909–1982), Khalifat ul-Massih III. * Mirza Tahir Ahmad (1928–2003), Khalifat ul-Massih IV. * Mirza Masrur Ahmad (* 1950), Khalifat ul-Massih V. Sonstige * Shaykh Ahmad († 1505 oder 1528), letzter Khan der Großen Horde in der südlichen Wolgaregion * Sultan ibn Ahmad († 1804), Sayyid von Maskat Siehe auch *Liste türkischer Vornamen Literatur * Geoffrey Parrinder: Jesus in the Qurʾān, London: Faber & Faber 1977, 96–100 * Uri Rubin: The eye of the beholder, the life of Muhammad as viewed by the early Muslims, a textual analysis, Princeton, NJ : Darwin Press 1995 (Studies in late antiquity and early Islam 5), ISBN 0-87850-110-X, 22f * Uri Rubin: Art. Aḥmad, Name of the Prophet, in: Encyclopaedia of Islam, 3. A., Brill 2008. * William Montgomery Watt: His name is Ahmad (cxi, 6), Muslim World 43 (1953), 110–7. * Josef van Ess: Theologie und Gesellschaft im 2. Und 3. Jahrhundert Hidschra: Eine Geschichte des religiösen Denkens im frühen Islam, Berlin: de Gruyter, Bd. 3 (1992), 25f und Bd. 4 (1997), 633f Weblinks Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Arabischer Personenname Kategorie:Männlicher Vorname Kategorie:Familienname Kategorie:Koran bs:Ahmed fi:Ahmad fr:Ahmad hu:Ahmed la:Ahmedus no:Ahmed pl:Ahmed sl:Ahmed sv:Ahmed